Question: Simplify the following expression: $n = \dfrac{7x}{4} + \dfrac{x}{2}$
Explanation: In order to add expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $4$ and $2$ $\lcm(4, 2) = 4$ $ n = \dfrac{1}{1} \cdot \dfrac{7x}{4} + \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{x}{2} $ $n = \dfrac{7x}{4} + \dfrac{2x}{4}$ $n = \dfrac{7x +2x}{4}$ $n = \dfrac{9x}{4}$